


In the Act

by PhantomhiveStripper



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Voyeurism, no just rough sex, whoops the old couple think tylers beating josh up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomhiveStripper/pseuds/PhantomhiveStripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacey and Jim have new neighbors. When they hear Tyler abusing - John? - they have to do something about it. Except thats not quite the situation, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Act

**Author's Note:**

> i am small sinner

Stacey Morrison was not a nosy person. In fact, she prided herself on almost always managing to stay 100% completely out of others peoples business.

But this time, she thinks she has to do something.

Their new neighbors moved in last week, two young men - Tyler and John, she thinks they're called. They seemed nice enough when she had met them, nice enough for her to make and carry over a chicken casserole. They hadn't seemed like the type to be uncouth, even though one of them had bright red hair and a nose ring and they both had tattoos. But when she was taking it to them and stood outside of the apartment door in the hallway, she heard some very... unsavory things.

'Fuck,' she heard, and then a low whine that sounded like someone was in pain. 'Tyler - please -'

Then the unmistakable sound of a slap. Stacey had frozen, stepped closer and pressed her ear to the crack in the door hinge.

'Shut up,' someone said, out of breath and husky. 'You can't talk until I let you.'

'Please, Tyler, please, pleasepleaseplease oh my god -'

Another harsh slap, a long whimper. 'Did I say you could talk? Begging, like a common slut. Quiet, or i'll be rougher.'

Stacey had paled, and quickly turned and scurried back to her room. Her husband Jim, a balding and potbellied man of 53, frowned and the undelivered casserole she placed on the tabletop. When he saw her pale face he stepped forward and took her hands in his.

'Stacey, whats happened? Are you alright?'

'Jim,' she said, voice shaking. 'I know I shouldn't have eavesdropped but I heard the new neighbors - the taller one, Tyler? he was - oh it was so awful, that poor man!'

'Honey, tell me what happened!'

'He was - he was abusing John! I heard him slap him, and poor John was begging not to be hurt! Jim, we have to do something!'

Jim's face had hardened, mouth turning down. He was a good man, he had honor, and there was no way domestic violence was going on right next door to his wife!

'Right,' he said, standing up. 'Stacey, I'm going over there. I'm much stronger than that scumbag, I'll teach him a lesson about offending my wife!'

'Oh Jim please be careful, he sounded very dangerous,' Stacey said, voice high with distress. Jim didn't reply, only starting to walk away. Stacey trailed behind him, wringing her hands with worry.

They stood outside of the door, Stacey hiding behind her husband. When Jim reached out and tried the door handle, it was unlocked and turned with a click.

Jim took a breath, pushed his shoulders back and opened the door, barging in. Stacey was right behind him, and let out a muffled scream at the sight.

The taller one, Tyler, had his back to them, and was completely naked. Half resting on the bench, with his legs wrapped around Tyler's waist and hands desperately scrabbling at Tyler's back, was John.

John locked eyes with Stacey, eyes widening, and his mouth opened. Tyler bucked erratically and Stacey glanced down to see where their bodies were joined, watched as Tyler stilled, before screaming 'Josh!' as he pumped his hips.

Absently Stacey registered that his name was Josh, not John, but primarily she was focused on Josh locking eyes with her, letting out low whines that she now knew were not from pain and more from pleasure. He let out soft 'uh' sounds as Tyler lazily fucked him, the latter still unaware of their voyeurs.

'Come for me, Josh,' was the only sound in the room, and Stacey watched as Josh's eyes rolled back in his head and he came with a long, low whine, before collapsing boneless against the other man.

'You - you,' was all Josh managed, before Tyler turned around and shrieked at the sight of their two middle-aged neighbors in the middle of their kitchen.

'What - oh my god, what?' Tyler yelled as he hastily threw a couch cushion at Josh, keeping one to hold over his own crotch.

'We thought - we thought,' was all Stacey managed before Jim cut in.

'Okay - we heard, and we just, just assumed it was abuse, oh god, I'm sorry - we'll get out,' Jim said, before grabbing his wife and pulling her out of the room, the door shutting behind them with a click.

Inside, Tyler slowly sunk onto the couch, casting a lazy eye at Josh. 'You didn't tell me you were a exhibitionist.'


End file.
